1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device having a first body and a second body being operated to be coplanar with the first body.
2. Description of Related Art
Foldable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, include a main body and a cover coverable on the main body. When the electronic device is to be used, the cover is operable to be unfolded. However, for many foldable electronic devices the cover cannot be operated to be coplanar with the main body when is unfolded, and the electronic device cannot be used in a panel fashion.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.